The Lion King Annihilation
The Lion King Annihilation is an upcoming American-South Korean animated epic, musical, and comedy-drama film directed by Howy Parkins and produced Rob Minkoff and Roger Allers, who previously directed The Lion King Reborn. Based on the Lion King franchise, the film will feature the voices of Ernie Sabella, Eden Riegel, Khary Payton, Maia Mitchell, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Dusan Brown, Atticus Shaffer, Max Charles, Gabrielle Union, and C.J. Byrnes reprising their roles from the previous film as Rob Lowe, David Oyelowo, Renée Elise Goldsberry, Kristofer Hivju, Michael Dorn, John O'Hurley, and Gary Anthony Williams join the cast for new additions. Plot A legendary eagle named Hadithi comes to the Pride Lands for his return, but Ono discovers that his hero is not what he seems when it turned out that he made up some of his adventures. While the Lion Guard search for leaves from the top of the tallest tree in the Pride Lands for Hadithi's Royal Mud Print ceremony, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu target a group of klipspringers. When Beshte's father Basi gets injured by a frightened young rhino while creating hippo lanes in the flood plains after a big rainstorm, Beshte must step up and make the hippo lanes instead. Meanwhile, Kion, Bunga, Ono, and Fuli lead a herd of stubborn sable antelope led by Bupu to higher ground, and Makuu and his float of crocodiles return and try to get rid of Basi so that there will be no rules to stop them. Ono acts as a replacement for a white rhino named Kifaru as his tickbird Mwenzi to guide him to Tamasha, a sparring event at Lake Matope, after Kifaru and Mwenzi have a falling-out. Meanwhile, the other members of the Lion Guard track down the tickbird and convince him to work out his differences with Kifaru. During a confrontation at a lake, Kifaru and Mwenzi must put aside their differences in order to help the Lion Guard fight off Makuu's float. Muhimu asks Bunga to watch over her son Hamu while she takes some time to relax. Before long, other animals ask Bunga to watch their kids as well, including Twiga's daughter Juhudi. While watching over the young animals, Bunga works to keep them safe from Reirei's pack, including Dogo and his siter Kijana. Meanwhile, Goigoi tries to keep the Lion Guard from going to Hakuna Matata Falls to see how Bunga is getting on. Kion's father Simba gathers key leaders of the Pride Lands' different animal communities for the Savannah Summit in order to make arrangements for the upcoming dry season, including their leaders Big Baboon, Mbeya the rhino, Bupu, Twiga, Ma Tembo, Vuruga Vuruga, and Makuu. The Lion Guard get suspicious when Makuu is one of the attendees and suspect that he might ruin the summit. Meanwhile, Makuu headbutts Bupu when he wants to have his float sleep near his herd's watering hole during the dry season. Eventually, Kion realizes that Makuu wants to change from his trouble-making ways in order to become a better leader for his float and the Pride Lands. When the Traveling Baboon Show led by Uroho arrives in the Pride Lands to perform their show, they end up stealing the other animals' food. After chasing the baboons to the Outlands, the Lion Guard has to come to their rescue when they are cornered by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Ono becomes the protector of the egg that belongs to the hamerkop Kulinda when a harrier hawk named Mpishi leaves her hunting territory and comes to the Pride Lands to look for new food to try. When the egg hatches, Ono and the Lion Guard must keep the hamerkop chick safe from Mpishi, who teams up with Mzingo's second-in-command Mwoga. As the dry season begins, Ma Tembo works to find a new water source, and Rafiki takes in a young mandrill named Makini as an apprentice. While fed up with always getting trampled and disturbed when the Lion Guard is near, Egyptian cobra Ushari inadvertently finds out that Kion talks to the spirit of Mufasa. When ambushed by Janja and his clan, Ushari forms an alliance with them and his friend Shupavu, who is the leader of her group of skinks including her second-in-command Njano, her stealthy spy Nyeusi, and her seekers Nyata and Waza, and they conspire to find a way to summon the spirit of Scar. While overhearing Rafiki, Ushari learns that the Evil Lions of the Past appear in fire, and once they are summoned by the Roar of the Elders, a bakora staff can be used to talk to them. With this knowledge, Janja's clan steals Makini's bakora staff and kidnap Kiara to lure Kion and the Guard to the Outlands, with the intent on tricking Kion to Roar with enough power to make the hyenas' volcano erupt in flames. After the Guard manages to save Kiara, Janja taunts Kion until he roars in anger and unknowingly summons Scar when the volcano erupts. Ushari and the hyenas are then able to speak with Scar's spirit in the volcano after dropping the bakora staff into it. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard and Kiara return to the Pride Lands safely, but are unaware that Scar has returned. After the Lion Guard accidentally awakens Makuu and his float from their sleep during the dry season upon unknowingly sending a stampede near their sleeping cave, the Lion Guard and Simba work to find a new place for Makuu's float to endure the dry season. During this time, a crocodile named Kiburi conspires against Makuu which leads to them getting into a Mashidano as Ushari, under Scar's orders, persuades Kiburi to have his followers Tamka and Nduli attack Simba. After he and his followers are kicked out of Makuu's float upon Kiburi losing the Mashidano, and banished from the Pride Lands upon the attack on Simba being thwarted by the Lion Guard, Kiburi joins Janja's clan and Ushari in working for Scar, who plans to unite all the animals of the Outlands and get them under his leadership as part of his plot to take over the Pride Lands. While working to free Thurston's zebra herd from the dry river before the mud hardens, Kion has no choice but to use the Roar on a dark cloud to make it rain. The rain from the cloud not only frees Thurston's herd, it also causes a flash flood that sends Beshte into the Outlands. After Njano informs Ushari of Beshte's presence, Scar enlists Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu to assist Shupavu's group of skinks in laying a trap to get rid of Beshte at Rocky Plato. Meanwhile, the rest of the Lion Guard head to the Outlands to search for Beshte. As Rafiki gets Makini ready to paint for Simba's family, he gets disturbed by the antics of three young animals; elephant Chama, who was formerly a part of Ma Tembo's herd, sable antelope Mzaha, who was formerly a part of Bupu's herd, and monkey Furaha, who was formerly a part of Tumbili's troop. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard works to keep the animals of the Pride Lands safe from the threat of dry lightning. When fire from the dry lightning threatens Rafiki's tree, Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha save Rafiki and Makini and work with the Lion Guard to put out the fire. The tsetse flies have been causing problems in the Pride Lands. Due to the Tsetse flies' dislike of zebra stripes, the Lion Guard escorts Thurston's herd and Mbeya to a source of water. Meanwhile, Scar instructs Janja's clan to get rid of Jasiri, as she is an ally of the Lion Guard and interfering in the plans to get Reirei's pack on their side. Janja's clan end up trapping Jasiri, Tunu and Wema in a steam vent. This causes her sister Madoa to enlist the Lion Guard to help rescue Jasiri with the unlikely help of Thurston. The Ukumbusho, a performance that celebrates the friendship between the elephants and lions of the Pride Lands is being held in Mizimu Grove, and Makini is tasked with painting sunbursts on the elephants. The Lion Guard plays the original Guard which was led by a lion named Askari. As Ma Tembo states that the Guard was made up of lions at the last Ukumbusho, Makini paints Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono to look like lions while Timon and Pumbaa help them in practicing their performance. Due to Makini using yellow flowers for the elephants' sunburst paint, a swarm of bees start swarming Ma Tembo and the other elephants causing them to go on a rampage. The Lion Guard then rushes after the elephants to calm them down and save them from the bees. When Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu target the Tikiti melons which hold water that the elephants need during the dry season, Scar orders Ushari to enlist his ferocious rock monitor acquaintance named Kenge to deal with the Lion Guard. His venomous bite temporarily paralyzes Kion, Fuli, and Beshte, causing Ono to enlist Makini to find a remedy to heal them faster while Rafiki is away. While Makini gets Ponya flowers for the remedy, Ono and Bunga are left to defend the Tikiti melons from Kenge and Janja's clan. Under Scar's orders, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu kidnap Zazu while he is compiling the Pride Lands' Morning Report, and take him to the Outlands to get him to reveal royal secrets about Simba. After Kion reminisces about how Zazu once saved him and Bunga from Makuu and Pua's crocodile float when he was a little cub, the Lion Guard finds out that Zazu has been kidnapped by Janja's clan and head to the Outlands to save him. When there is a water shortage in the Pride Lands, Simba instructs the Lion Guard to travel to the Back Lands to find the zebra leader Dhahabu and ask her if she is willing to share her herd's watering hole with the Pride Lands' animals. When they find Dhahabu and her herd they discover that she is a rare golden zebra. Along the way, they have to face Makucha, who he and his leap of leopards are preventing the zebras from getting their water source. A gecko named Hodari wants to be in a crocodile float, but Makuu doesn't want Hodari in his float due to his size. Witnessing this happening, Shupavu and Njano get Hodari to be part of Kiburi's float. Kiburi then comes up with a plan to use Hodari to find out all of Makuu's fighting moves and to get past the Lion Guard. After Scar obtains the alliance with Reirei's pack, they work with Janja's clan to cause two different attacks in the Pride Lands at the same time, forcing the Lion Guard to split up to chase them down. In order to be in two places at once and to fool both Reirei and Janja's groups, Kion enlists the help of Tamaa to imitate the Guard's voices. Meanwhile, Scar orders Janja's clan to take down Rafiki while Reirei's pack causes a distraction elsewhere. The Guard realizes that Janja's clan are heading towards Rafiki and send Tamaa to confuse Reirei's pack while they go to assist Rafiki in fighting the hyenas. However, the jackals soon find out that Tamaa is tricking them and rush off to help the hyenas. During the battle, Scar appears in the flames of a nearby fire and speaks with Janja. Kion briefly witnesses Scar's spirit before it vanishes, but is unsure of what to make of it. With the help of Tamaa and Rafiki, the Guard wins the battle and Janja and Reirei retreat with their groups. In the area where Scar appeared, a scorch mark with a strange symbol remains. Rafiki recognizes it from paintings of the past as a sign of terrible evil, and goes off to consult the paintings to be sure. In a post-credits scene, King Sokwe sends his strongest soldier Shujaa to help the Lion Guard in fighting the villainous Outlanders, while a lioness watches from a distance, then sneaks away. Voice cast * Rob Lowe as Simba A lion, son of Mufasa, Nala's husband, Kiara and Kion's father, and King of the Pride Lands. Lowe replaces Matthew Broderick from the previous film. * Eden Riegel as Kiara A pre-teen lioness cub, the daughter of Simba and Nala and Kion's older sister, who grows up to become future Queen of the Pride Lands. * Renée Elise Goldsberry as Dhahabu A plains zebra with golden stripes, who is the leader of her herd of plain zebras. Bunga admires Dhahabu greatly and has a crush on her. Dhahabu was modeled after the late Zoe the Golden Zebra, who resided in Hawaii's Three Ring Ranch. * Khary Payton as Rafiki A wise mandrill, who serves as shaman of the lion king, and is a Royal Mjuzi. In this film, he takes in a new apprentice named Makini. * Landry Bender as Makini A young excitable mandrill, who becomes Rafiki's new apprentice to become a Royal Mjuzi when she takes his role in the Circle of Life. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A dimwitted honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. * Diamond White as Fuli A cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. She also dislikes baboons and getting wet. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A nerdy, but brainy egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A spunky, but friendly teenage hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her clan and allies with Kion. Unlike Janja's clan, she and her clan respect the Circle of Life and scavenge for food. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A naïve, but hearten warthog, who is Timon's best friend, one of Simba's adoptive parents, and one of Bunga's adoptive uncles. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. * John O'Hurley as Hadithi A legendary African hawk-eagle, who faked having invented the Hadithi Spin. * C.J. Byrnes as Tamaa A drongo bird. * Max Charles as Kion An anti-heroic lion cub, who is Simba and Nala's son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Lion Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. * Gabrielle Union as Nala A lioness, Queen of the Pride Lands, Kion and Kiara's mother, and Simba's wife. * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa Simba's father and late King of the Pride Lands. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives his grandson Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. * David Oyelowo as Scar Mufasa's treacherous younger brother, Simba's uncle, and Kiara and Kion's granduncle, who is bought back as a dark spirit to summon Outlanders for his plan to get revenge on Simba and the Pride Lands. Oyelowo replaces Jeremy Irons from the previous film. * Rhys Darby as Mwenzi A red-billed oxpecker, who is Kifaru's tickbird and best friend. * Maurice LaMarche as Kifaru A poor-sighted white rhinoceros. * Michael Dorn as Bupu A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of the herd and values polite behavior. * Kristofer Hivju as Kenge An enormous and ferocious rock monitor, and acquaintance of Ushari, who dislikes being called "little" or else it will drive him berserk. His venomous bite induces temporary paralysis. * Steve Blum as Makucha A leopard from the Back Lands. * Christian Slater as Ushari An Egyptian cobra, who often conflicted with Bunga and would get disturbed whenever the Lion Guard was near him. Upon Scar's spirit being unleashed, Ushari becomes a second-in-command to him in Scar's plot to unite all the animals of the Outlands in a plot to get revenge on the Pride Lands. * Andrew Kishino as Janja A cunning and ruthless hyena, who is the leader of the clan. He hates Jasiri for respecting the Circle of Life and for being all nice and kind, unlike other hyenas. * Common as Kiburi An arrogant Nile crocodile, who was part of Makuu's float. * Ana Gasteyer as Reieri A clever and manipulative jackal, who is the matriarch of her pack. She is also the mother of Dogo and Kijana, and the mate of Goigoi. * Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo The leader of her elephant herd. * Alex Cartañá as Twiga The leader of her giraffe herd and Juhudi's mother. * Blair Underwood as Makuu The redeemed leader of his crocodile float. * Virginia Watson as Vuruga Vuruga An African buffalo, who is the leader of her herd. * Carla Hall as Mpishi An African harrier-hawk, who leaves her hunting grounds from an unknown land and travels to the Pride Lands looking for a rare meal. * Meghan Strange as: ** Laini A galago, who is the leader of her group in Ndefu Grove. In this film, Laini and her galagos help the Lion Guard fight against Scar. ** Shupavu A sneaky fire skink, who is the leader of her group of skinks living in the Outlands. She also dislikes being near Pride Rock. * Sinbad as Uroho A yellow baboon and the leader of the Traveling Baboon Show. * Justin Hires as Hodari A blue gecko, who becomes an honorary member of Makuu's float. * Vargus Mason as Cheezi Janja's excitable hyena. * Kevin Schon as: ** Chungu Janja's unintelligent hyena. ** Timon A comedic meerkat, who is Pumbaa's best friend, one of Simba's adoptive parents, and one of Bunga's adoptive uncles. Schon replaces Nathan Lane from the previous film. * Jeff Bennett as Zazu A red-billed hornbill, who serves as Simba's majordomo. Bennett replaces Rowan Atkinson from the previous film. * Madison Pettis as Tiifu A lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat vain and hates getting dirty than her constant companion Tiifu. * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu Another lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat more sensible. Additional reprised roles include: Justin Felbinger as Mtoto, a young elephant calf; Maisie Klompus as Jasiri's skeptical sister Madoa; Kevin Michael Richardson as Beshte's father Basi; Phil LaMarr as Reirei's dimwitted husband Goigoi; Cam Clarke as Mwoga, a clumsy vulture; Crimson Hart as Tunu, an Outlander hyena cub; Fiona Hart as Tunu's sister Wema; Gerald Rivers as Pua, the former leader of the crocodile float; and The Lion Guard songwriter Beau Black as Janja's sly hyena Nne. The film introduces Mekai Curtis, Jacob Bertrand, and Cade Sutton as Zanzibar red colobus Furaha, elephant Chama, and antelope Mzaha, who the trio are best friends and share a tree together near Big Springs. Ivy Bishop will voice Twiga's daughter Juhudi, alongside Lyons Luke Mathias as Muhimu's son Hamu. It also features Amber Hood as Dogo's sister Kijana; Erica Luttrell as Boboka, a sable antelope in Bupu's herd; Rico Rodriquez as Raha, a zebra living in the Back Lands; Raini Rodriquez as Raha's sister Starehe; Nick Watt as Zito, an impatient elephant in Ma Tembo's herd; Jorge Diaz (who voiced Mapigano in the previous film) as Kiburi's other follower Nduli; Ace Gibson as red colobus Tumbili; and The Lion Guard developer Ford Riley as Shupavu's second-in-command Njano. The show's writer Elise Allen voiced Kulinda, a hamerkop, who leaves Ono in charge to watch her egg from Mpishi. Additional voices include LaMarr, Gibson, Riley, Howy Parkins, Nolan North, Kevin Schon, Jacob Guenther, Kari Wahlgren, Matthew Yang King, Khary Payton, Tunisia Hardison, ViviAnn Yee, Sam Lavagnino, Josh R. Thompson, Marieve Herington and Dee Bradley Baker. For the post-credits scene, Christopher Jackson and John Rhys-Davies have cameos as Shujaa and Sokwe while Rani, the leader of the Night Pride, has a silent cameo to be explained. Production TBA Casting TBA Marketing One if the staff working on the film, TBD. Release According to Parkins, he confirmed for the film to be released for a "near-end 2019 through mid 2020" on YouTube. Sequel *''Main article: The Lion King Ultimate'' A third sequel and final installment of the complete Lion King remastered saga entitled The Lion King Ultimate is scheduled for release in a mid-future. Charles and Union will reprise their voice roles as Kion and Nala respectively and Lane returning as Timon from The Lion King Reborn. J. Elaine Marcos, Kimiko Glenn, Michael Luwoye, Heather Headley and Peyton Elizabeth Lee will join for new additions. Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Upcoming Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Animated musical films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Films set in Africa Category:Animation Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:South Korean Category:Upcoming Films Category:Mercury Filmworks Category:Non-Fanon Category:Time travel films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Musical Films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about revenge Category:American films Category:Development Category:Under Construction Category:Movies Category:Films about Lions Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Epic Films